Traught Streetlife
by ArcherBatGhost
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne never took in Dick Grayson. Instead Dick ran away right after his parents deaths. Now he lives on the street. Jason Todd is the first Robin age 16. Dick Grayson 13. AU -Leo
1. Introduction

_They're gone, all of them. Mami, Tati please get up. But they won't, I know they won't. It's just a dream no not a dream a nightmare get yourself together Grayson wake up. _

"Gah" I spring up just barely missing the pipe hanging over what I call a bed. I look around the room trying to slow my speeding heart and calm my breathing. On the far wall is a window filled with stars from outside. A light breeze jets in as October sets in. Pipes snake along on the floor and dust collects in the corners. The only other thing in the room besides him and the bed is a table. On it an assortment of necessities when you live on and off of the street. Things like food, water, clothes, and most importantly money.

I swing my feet out of the bed and feel for my shoes on the floor. Once I slip them on I walk over to the table and grab a few coins I found yesterday. Everything else I hide in a little hidey hole under the bed , too small for someone to see unless they knew what they were looking for. I walk towards the window as I feel the cold getting harsher. It's a full moon tonight and it lights up the sky. Right on time I see the resident Boy Wonder's silhouette hopping from roof to roof.

I set out to follow him at a distance to see what he does every night. It's not that hard to keep up with him seeing as I can jump from one roof to other with my acrobatics. The only time I go down is at the end of the block. But I'm right back up on the roofs, never letting him out of my sights. He starts to slow and I study a shadow as I see a very faint outline. Slowly it walks into some light to reveal the Batman.

"I see you brought a friend."

Damn he's good. I turn and run. Not even looking back as I start running over the roofs of apartment buildings. I see a window and I'm just about to hop inside when I see someone come out of the front door. I quickly hop down to the ground and try to identify anything about the person. She's wearing a ball cap and has long blonde hair in a ponytail. I drop down a little behind her as she starts running. 'Did she see me?'

I follow after her because she's my only escape from the ruthless Batman right now. She turns down an alley as I take a sharp turn, knowing a shortcut to catch up to her faster. Instead of catching up to her I run almost right into her.

"Holy-"

"It looks like you're trying to run away and I need to disappear. Wanna gang up and find a good hiding place?"

"Sure"

We start running as I make sure to lead us farther away from Batman.

"So who exactly are you?"

"Call me Grayson."

"Artemis . . . Was that a moving shadow that's not ours?"

"Oh crap . . . Turn in here."

There in front of us was the batmobile.

"Eep, or not."

We turn around to run but in front of us looms the dark night of Gotham.


	2. Interrogation

Interrogation Traught Chapter 2

"Grayson. What. Did. You. Do?" I hissed into his ear.

"I didn't do anything I swear it on my parents' graves!"

"We should split up. There's two of us and one of him." I suggest.

"Bad idea, he has a sidekick."

Just as he said that a kid walks out and glares at Grayson.

"Why were you following me?" He growls.

"Curiosity?"

"You idiot, don't you know curiosity killed the cat? Why am I here I don't even know you?" I look into his eyes and see just a glimpse of fear in them so I decide to stay anyway.

Batman's cowl shifts as he raises his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Who are you?"

". . ."

He warily glares at us most of it is directed towards Grayson, though.

"What are you doing here?"

Grayson begins to shift uncomfortably. I just stand here because as far as I know I didn't do anything worth the Batman's attention.

As his glare deepens he asks one final question.

"Who are you working for?"

"RUN" I yell as I pull out my bow and an arrow. I aim at the ledge, glance back to see Batman behind me. I land on the edge and whack him in the head with my bow. Grayson not far behind springs back and forth from the close together walls with the Boy Wonder not far behind him.

In my peripheral vision I see the Boy Wonder go down and Batman leaves me and runs to his sidekick giving Grayson and I enough time to make our escape.

**A/N: I'm sorry they're so short. I don't exactly have a plan . . . yet. You see my Gemini and I are working together because I don't know Batman's or Jason Todd's personalities perfectly. The only reason these coming so close together is because Gemini is with me and not replying through email which right now hates me. I will try to make these slightly longer as I finally get a concrete plot. This would have come up faster if Gemini would shut up. Yuu101cutie – Thank you for my first review I sort of wanted it to be somewhat obvious that it's Arte because since it is in Gotham she is the only other one there of the Young Justice team. This will be mostly just Season One team. Traught-fan this would have come up faster if Gemini didn't keep giving me more ideas for other fanfics. We are very random and lose our train of thought easily. **

**-Leo **


	3. Bonding Part One

Bonding Traught Chapter Three

Back at my apartment Artemis and I have a more formal introduction.

"So is your real name Grayson or is that a last name?"

"It's a last name." I mumble with a slight blush. After two full minutes Artemis gets impatient.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me your real name?"

"Richard" I mumble too quietly for her to hear.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Richard." I say dejectedly.

"Isn't a nickname for Richard, Dick? Because you seem like one right now."

After another full two minutes she starts talking again.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just I don't know what the hell is going on. I was just leaving my apartment to get away from my Dad. When you come out of nowhere and you were running from the Batman."

"Sorry, I have been watching the Boy Wonder go past my window every night at relatively the same time. Like I told Batman, I was curious to see what he does."

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah. It has everything I need. A bed and many ways to escape."

"Seeing as we're probably going to be with each other for a while we might as well tell our past lives. I saw how you reacted to Batman's last question."

"And I saw how you reacted to his second question. We both have questionable paths. How about you start?"

"What!? Why me?"

"Because you're the one that got me into this mess. Therefore you go first."

*sigh* "Fine"

"I am the last Flying Grayson. As soon as my parents fell to their *pause* d-death I ran away never looking back. At first I went from abandoned building to abandoned building, until I found here. I've been here for about a year and a half. I've seen plenty of fights so I can fight but when the Boy Wonder attacked me I wouldn't have been able to hold him off unless I pressed the pressure point and I figured you wouldn't be able to hold off Batman. By the looks of it though, you are a trained fighter. Care to share your story now?"

"What about you're scars? I saw the ones on your arms. What happened to you?"

"I didn't say I always won the fights. At one point there were four guys against me. One had a knife, one had a crowbar, and two were hand to hand combatants. I took out the one with the crowbar and one of the hand to hand guys but the other guy caught me and the one with the knife got in some bad cuts on my arm. Eventually I got away but I had some bruised ribs, cuts on my arm and a fractured tibia."

"Where's the tibia again?"

"Leg"

"Oh right."

"So care to share your background?"

**A/N Okay hopefully this is longer than the first two. The next chapter is going to have a slightly altered version of Artemis's background. It might give hints into what is going to happen later on in the story as I bring in the rest of the Young Justice Team. Traught-fan- I'm trying to make them longer but I can't really find a way to. Right now they are just runaways and not heroes yet. The Young Justice Team is not really created yet, they will be because I have an idea as to how to introduce the other members. That should be coming up as I will drop Dick and Artemis to go to the others' POV.**

**-Leo**


	4. Bonding Part Two

Bonding Part Two Traught Chapter Four

"It's only fair I guess."

I really don't want him to find out because his background isn't evil but mine could, well, I could be taken to Juvie or plain prison for what I've done. No what Dad has made me do.

"My full name is Artemis Crock, my family is full villains. My Dad is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire. My mom died six years ago. After my mom died, my sister left me alone with my dad. He trained me constantly. Every mistake I made resulted in a beating. I would go home with at least a few new fractures and I've had plenty of broken bones. An X-Ray would show most of them but I've had so many that the newer ones cover up the older ones. I could have held Batman off for a little but he would've overpowered me easily. So you're an acrobat? Well I mean I know you are but I didn't know you could do that?"

"Yeah I taught myself some things as I grew up on the streets."

"How long have you lived on the streets?"

"I'm fairly certain I've been on the streets for three years. So your dad is Sportsmaster?"

"Yeah. I lived with him alone for six years and I lost myself during those six years. He basically tortured me into submission, I had to do things I never wanted to do. He almost killed me. I couldn't ever tell the police though because then they would take me too. I don't even know if my sister is alive. I haven't seen her since she left. That's why I was leaving the apartment, after most of what he had done to me was healed. I still have some bruising in places that need just like two days more to- wait what was that?" I ask as I point at the window.

**A/N I know this one is really short I just wanted to leave it at a good cliffhanger because now I'm ditching Artemis and Dick and I'm going to introduce Wally. Then I'll probably introduce Conner. Any ideas for how to introduce M'gann and Kaldur would be appreciated because I have little to no idea. **

**-Leo**


	5. Central City

Central City Traught Chapter Five

"_Please . . . stop. It hurts, I'm sorry." I weakly try to get my dad to stop beating me. _

"_I was hungry-"_

"_You know your mother's rules." _

_I don't even try begging. It only seems to make him hit harder. I'm sooo hungry though, I should have gone to Uncle Barry's. He would've given me food; he knows what it's like to be a speedster. I curl more into myself as dad continues wailing on me. I feel small drops of blood start running down my back. After another ten minutes he finally leaves to get himself a drink. I run up the stairs and grab all the stuff I want. I change into a clean shirt and bring extra clothes and grab a bunch of protein bars. I also grab all of my money as I look behind me from my window as I start running away. _

"_I'm never going back there." I whisper to myself._

"_Wallace Rudolph West get back here!"_

_I start running to get away but it's not that hard seeing as Dad's not even trying to catch me. I find what looks like an abandoned apartment's broken window. I crawl inside to see a bed and a couch. I set my stuff down on the couch as I walk towards the bed. I fall on it as the pain becomes too much and I cry to myself, completely alone. _

"_Welcome to my new home." I sarcastically say to myself. At least life can only get better. _

_At that moment I hear the fire alarm go off in the building. I smell the smoke but my body won't move. I can't get myself to get off the bed, grab my stuff and jump out the window. It feels like I'm with Dad again and he's beating on me and there is nothing that I can do to make it stop. _

"_Wallace get your butt out of bed or you're going to be late to school again." Slowly I sit up and grab a slightly clean shirt off the floor and slip it on as I pack all my school crap and run for the bus stop. It starts rolling away just as I get to the bus stop. _

_*groan*"Why do I always miss the bus?"_

"_Wallace did you miss the bus _again?"

_I start the 3 mile trek to my school. I can't run with my superspeed so I ran back to the house and grabbed my bike to try and get there a little bit sooner. _

_Even with my bike I'm late but not late enough to miss gym. That is my worst class, everyone picks on me too. Today we play dodgeball, the worst game ever invented by man. As soon as the teacher yells go everyone runs for the balls in the middle of the floor. I hang back hoping people won't try to hit me but as soon as Samuel Haskins got his hand on a ball, he threw it at me. It was almost like time slowed down as the ball got closer to my face. Inches away from my face I hear a siren._

"Holy shi-" I say as I fling myself up from a nightmare that I haven't had in a while. I slowly see the room around me becomes more detailed. I see the chipping paint, cobwebs in the corners, nicks in the wood floor, and pipes that snake around the room at the edges. Now that I think about it, I've lived in this apartment for three months now.

I hear a lot of footsteps coming up the creamy old staircase. The old rusted hinges on my door creak as they open it. I stand up ready to fight but I still feel weak from not eating as much as I should. I see one guy poke his head through the door and told the rest the room was clear. As they walk in they see me and for the first time I see that they have guns. Pistols, to be more specific.

"Hey kid, get outta here."

I'm frozen to my place. I can't move even if I wanted to.

"You got 30 seconds to clear out. Ya hear me or are ya stupid or somethin'?"

**A/N: This one is slightly longer because I didn't have anything with Wally. Up next I'm thinking of doing Superboy's POV then I'll go into either M'gann or Kaldur's POV I don't know though so give me your thoughts as to who you want. The period in between stories is going to spread a little bit apart but I want to keep it going with at least one update a week. Hold me to it otherwise I tend to forget. Gemini was here**

**-Leo **


	6. Metropolis

Metropolis Traught Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm going to try to put up one a day but mostly it's just the character introductions. They will steadily get longer because after introductions I can get into the action of getting them all together. I already have tomorrow's chapters typed I'm just trying to spread them out a little. I hope this gives you some insight into the character's minds so I recommend that you read them because this story will have a lot of focus on all of their secrets once they become a team.**

"Conner I'm Superman and you have some of my powers."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We weren't sure if you had any powers or not."

"Still why didn't you at least tell me you were Superman?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I turn away from him and walk out the front door.

"Conner wait."

I continue walking until I'm out of his sight. Then I use the superjump I discovered as I get as far away as possible. Before I can even register where I'm at I get hit by something. It was wet like water but yet hard like a rock. I crash through an empty warehouse as I see someone walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wha- who are you? I don't know what's going on."

"Superman you should not lie to me."

"I'm not Superman."

"You have his powers."

"I'm his son or was his son. Not anymore."

"My apologies then. Please forgive me."

He helps me to my feet as I feel his webbed fingers. I only see his silhouette since he is standing in front of the setting sun.

"My name is Kaldur and you are?"

"Conner."

"Please come with me."

He leads me to an abandoned warehouse near the harbor. Once inside I see that he has lived here a little longer than I thought at first.

"Do you live here?"

"Yes. Why we're you running?"

"I-it-it's complicated."

"How so?"

"I just learned my father was Superman. I found out because I accidentally broke a wall when I got angry and punched it."

"Why are you here?"

"Kaldur'ahm. Please return back to Atlantis."

**A/N Yuu101cutie- I got the idea of Wally's parents being abusive from those fanfics. I want all of the team members to have a somewhat troubled life so I'm keeping Dick's, Artemis's and Wally's fairly close to what it is seeing as Gemini is driving me crazy with continuity. But Conner's is not that farfetched but enough to have him still hate Superman and a reason for the team to hate him later on. M'gann's since we don't know really anything for her back story I have free reign to almost make up whatever I want so I'm fairly certain that if there are any true backgrounds for her in Mars I would love to know about them. Kaldur's is going to be somewhat true. I'm bringing in a couple of details from Season Two with his father so I have a reason for him to run away as well. The timing . . . I'm not completely sure what I'm doing with it I think it's going to be before they join the team but maybe instead of the earlier missions before the entire team was made I will have it when they have Artemis and I will skip Dr. Roquette(?). Wally is not Kid Flash yet, but his uncle Barry does know about his powers. I guess I should have put this in the story but Barry is on an off-world long term mission. I do have some ideas as to bringing their attention to the league because Martian Manhunter does know M'gann is missing and Superman is just being a jerk and not looking for Conner. **

**Traught-fan- I am keeping them at relatively the same age as Young Justice. Dick is 13, Artemis is 15, Jason Todd is 16 because, well I wanted him to, Wally is 15, M'gann is 16, Conner is 16 and Kaldur is 18.**

**Guest- I am introducing so many characters because they will have a slightly altered version of their pasts than in the show so I don't want to have to answer so many questions later on in the story when people want to know the backgrounds of the characters. Since some of them we don't even know I thought it would be good for me to have something so when everyone is reading they aren't confused about how a character is acting out of character.**


	7. Atlantis

Atlantis Traught Chapter Seven

"No I shall never return."

"Why? We are your family."

"You lied to me for so many years. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were waiting for the right time."

"Wow this sounds ironic." I hear Conner whisper in the background. This must sound similar to his argument with his "father".

"No if you had truly been looking out for me you would have told me much sooner than 8 months ago."

"Kaldur we -"

"No only friends can call me Kaldur. You are not a friend and are no longer welcome here."

"Don't make me drag you back to Atlantis."

"Get away from him!" I hear a high pitched voice yell as Aquaman is launched into the ocean.

A/N: My apologies this is so short so I will be uploading another chapter to go with this one. I hope I haven't made Kaldur seem too OOC I just want to portray him as feeling betrayed. He will calm down and act more like his character in the show but for now I want him to act different than his usual calm and collected self.


	8. Happy Harbor

Happy Harbor Traught Chapter Eight

I look around and at first see nothing then I notice a shift in the sky and I see a human like form floating. It comes down to the ground and pulls off a hood to reveal a green girl with auburn hair. She wears similar clothing styles of Martian Manhunter. Meaning she must be a Martian as well.

M'gann's POV

"H-hi."

I came because I sensed someone's distress. When I found the dark teen yelling at Aquaman I flung him back to the sea. From what I heard the dark teen is an atlantean but there is also another dark haired teen who looks somewhat cute. From him sense deep anger.

"Who are you?" The dark haired boy asks.

"I'm M-Miss Martian."

"We don't get a real name? I get that you don't know us but you're obviously Martian Manhunter's daughter or niece or something."

"Megan, well M'gann but that's a Mars name and we're on Earth so Megan Morse."

"Conner."

"You may call me Kaldur."

"Nice to meet you both."

"So are you Martian Manhunter's daughter or niece or something?" Conner asks very bluntly.

"Hello Megan, I'm his niece."

"Why aren't you, you know, in Mars or with your uncle?"

"I-I ran away."

"Why?"

"He lied to me!"

"How did he lie to you Megan?"

"He never told me I was an orphan. He brought me here to Earth when I was 5 months old. He always told me that my parents wanted me to come to Earth because it was better here. I could learn so much and since I was a- Anyway he kept telling me that if I ever wanted to go see them I could. It was my 16th birthday and I wanted to go see them. He told me I would have to wait because he has a long term off world mission with Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. I heard him when he was talking to Flash about what to do. He told Flash that I was an orphan and asked what he should do. I think I heard something from Flash about a boy named Wally? I think he's his nephew or something but apparently Flash thought he had run away. Also I think he said something about possibly starving. But that was about 3 months ago."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yeah. Do you think that Wally kid will be okay?"

"I don't think we should wait to find out. I believe Aquaman said Flash lives in Central City. That would be the first place to look if you ask me."

**A/N: Wally will most likely be coming into the next chapter. I just don't know who's going to find him first. I have two very different versions of what could happen in the next chapter. Tell me who you think should find Wally. Dick and Artemis or Kaldur, Superboy and Megan. Or do you have another twist that I could use. I'm open to anything. I might make a mix and the next chapter will definitely be longer. I also will be putting up some pictures on our DeviantArt account too. They aren't that good if you ask me but I just love Wally right now so I drew him and I love his face. If anything just come to see his face. I might type multiple ways for the next chapter and whichever one(s) I don't put up will be put on our DeviantArt account and I will label them Traught Streetlife alternate. Should I have Roy, Jade and other relatives to the members eventually come in or not?**

**-Leo**


	9. Where's Wally?

Where's Wally? Traught Chapter Nine

"How are we supposed to get there?"

There is a little pause when I hear a fourth heartbeat. I look around then I feel something moving in my pants pocket. I open it to see a puppy.

"Wolf!"

"What?"

I pull Wolf out of my pocket and show him to Megan.

"Awe he's so cute. Why do you have a puppy in your pocket?"

"He liked to lay on my lap and he fell asleep as my used to be father called me into the kitchen to talk so I put him in my pocket. Since he was asleep I forgot about him when I ran away. He was a birthday present."

"Can I hold him?"

I hand him to Megan as I continue to think of a way to get us to Central City.

"So how are we going to get to Wally?"

"Hello Megan, I can call the bioship!"

"The what?"

"Not what, she! The bioship."

"Okay. Sure."

We walk out of Kaldur's warehouse to see a red ship floating down to the ground.

"That's the bioship?"

"Yep, come on, let's go find Wally!"

The ship turn around and in the back a ramp comes out for us to walk into it. Once inside, seats mold out of the floor. I sit down in one and a seatbelt molds over me. Kaldur does the same as Megan goes to take the controls.

The flight was very uneventful. Once we got to Central City Megan parked the bioship in an abandoned warehouse.

"Should we split up?"

"How would we contact each other?"

"I could make a mind link, as long as you stay in my range."

"What do you think Kaldur?"

"If we stay together, trying to cover the entire city looking for one person would be very hard. But if Flash was right and Wally did run away he would most likely be in an abandoned apartment building or on the streets where he can hide in between people."

"You've been on the streets the longest. You would know the best places to look. So we should stay together, right?"

"Yes, because if we split up and one of us gets out of range we then have to find you too."

"So do either of you know where the run down part of the city is?"

Kaldur starts walking in one direction so we just follow. I feel Wolf in my pocket snuggling to my leg. I hear a small beeping sound but I ignore it. It might just be someone's watch.

"Hey kid. Get outta here already."

At least I don't have a bullet through me yet. I feel one of my feet slide as I slowly get feeling back in my legs.

"Kid do you hear me? I said get outta here."

I hear the wall with the window crack as someone comes in through the window.

"Hey, what are you doin' here Superman?"

"I'm not Superman."

The person who apparently looks like Superman walks into my view and I agree he does look like him. He walks over to the guys and they aim at him.

"Try me."

The gunshots ring out but he doesn't go down.

"Conner!"

I turn my head to see a green girl with auburn hair fly through the window. Okay so the Superman look alike is Conner.

"I'm okay Megan, but these guys won't be."

"Wait, we'll split the cash with you. We'll go just don't hurt us."

"Wally?"

"Yeah."

"Wally!"

Megan tackles me to the ground with bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Megan." I choke out.

"How do you know my name?"

"Conner said it and I know Conner's name because you screamed it."

"That is true Wally."

"Holy shi-"

"My apologies Wally."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur."

"Th-thanks for, heh. How did you find me?"

**A/N: Hopefully this is longer than the rest and starts moving the plot forward. I don't exactly have an idea as to how to I introduce Artemis and Dick with these four. I also have another plot bunny in my head. I would most likely keep this universe with their backgrounds but instead of running away they are placed in a group home with some OC's I'll make that can be antagonists to the team. Thoughts!**

**-Leo**


	10. Forever

Forever Traught Chapter Ten

"Wait what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I saw a shadow at the window. It looked like the Batman. We can't stay here. Come on."

I start dragging Dick with me out of the apartment.

"Wait, we can't go ou-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Holy shi-"

"Run, Grayson. Split up."

I run towards the window pulling out my bow. How did Batman find us? He'll recognize me if he gets long enough to look at me. He'll send me to prison and I can't go there. Dad could wipe me out just like that for running away if I'm stuck there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The Boy Wonder is right outside the window but I jump out and aim for the pole across the street. I get spun around the pole as I land on my feet and start running. Not far behind me I hear Dick's shoes hit the ground. He catches up to me as we speed up. If we get just that twenty-second head start maybe the Batman won't find us tonight.

"Where are we going?"

"Before my mom died she had some old run down warehouses. I was going to go there when you ran into me."  
"Dick, do you know what time it is?"

"It's about 2:53 in the morning why?"

"Batman's patrols usually last until about 3:30 or 3 on week nights."

"So he might not chase after us."

We ran past a police car not noticing the person inside it. After we passed it, its lights and siren turned on. At first I thought it was coming after us but it headed in the opposite direction. We kept running as I told Dick which corners to turn at and which ones to keep running forward.

"Do you hear sirens?"

"They're really quiet but yeah I hear them too."

I don't even think anything of them because it's possible it's that same car headed in the opposite direction. But it gradually gets louder and I start hearing the wheels of the car too.

"We're like two blocks away. Turn left up ahead then it's straight ahead.

"Is it that one warehouse building with the hole in the floor?"  
"Yeah."

"I tried staying there for a little when I started living on the streets but some guys came in and beat me up then kicked me out."  
"Oh I heard my dad talking about that. Yeah he had heard that a possible runaway was living in there so he sent some thugs there to get rid of them. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I learned a lot from that experience."

The sirens sounded like they were right behind us but the apartment was right in front of us. I quickly pull open the door and let Dick in before I close it. I point to an office where I keep a stash of stuff. We run in and I close and lock the door. Dick closes the blinds and turns on a light.

"The glass and door are bullet-proof. They can't get in here. The only way they would even have a remote chance of getting in here is if they had Superman."

"Well that's comforting."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Starving, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I've been on the run otherwise, trying to find money or stay away from thugs."

I pull up a floor board and give him some bread with a water bottle.

"There's enough food to last us about two weeks in here. I have two beds in the corner and warm blankets 'cause it does get cold at night in here."

I eat some bread and take a sip of water while Dick inhales his bread and chugs his water. I put my bow and quiver next to one bed and sit on it.

"You can sleep on that bed and in the morning you can help me make more arrows."

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach you, it takes a lot of time and I have the equipment in here. We have the time and food and water. And I need more bows if we'll be going up against the Dark Knight of Gotham."

A banging rises on the door to the office that we presently call home.

"Open up, with your hands up in the air."

"How'd they find us so fast?"

"Artemis and Dick come out of there now."  
"Of course, should have known Batman would bring the police."

"How does he know our names?"

"He was probably listening to us as we spilled everything."

"Of course he did."

"Come over here. I have a trap door that takes us to an underground tunnel that we can use for an escape."

I pull up some more floorboards as I pull out some food and put them in a bag. Then I walk over to a corner and push in some stones. A door swings open as Dick follows me with my bow and quiver.

"You might want these."

"Thanks."

Once we're both inside I push the door closed as the stones go back to their original place. I crack open two light sticks and hand one to Dick.

"Just don't touch anything. They might be booby traps so watch your step too."  
"Thanks for the warning."

We head into the tunnel as the banging on the door becomes quieter.

Batman's POV

"They're gone; they must have a trap door somewhere inside there."

"How do you know Batman?"

"I called Superman down here to get us in. He should be here any minute."

"Batman I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need you to get into that room with the least amount of damage possible and as quietly as possible."  
"I think I can do that."

No matter how much I hate Clark he's my only chance of catching those kids. If Dick was telling the truth I've been looking for him since his parents fell to their deaths. I understand why Artemis ran away too. She thinks I'll send her to a Juvenile Detention Center for the crimes her father made her commit. I won't though; she never did it on her own decision. If anything her father should be sent to prison for the murder of his wife. I just can't find all the evidence necessary to prosecute him because if I could I would have.

"There Batman, the door's open and I didn't do too much damage."

"Thank you Superman you can leave now."

"Hey whoa, you got me involved now I want to know. What is in there that is so important that you pushed aside your jealousy and called me here?"

I pull him to a corner where we can have a more private conversation.

"I've been watching two kids that live in Gotham for some time now. One who I just found out is the kid that I have been trying to find since the Flying Grayson's death. And the villain Sportsmaster's daughter. I've been watching her since her mother was murdered by a colleague by the orders of Sportsmaster. I had my thoughts confirmed when I was listening in to their tell-all."

"Don't get kids Batman, they'll just leave you."

"Why do you say that? I already have Jason."

"Conner ran away when I told him about me and all of the other stuff."

"You should have told him sooner Clark."

"I wasn't sure. And now he isn't even in Metropolis. I just don't have time to try and search for him. Do you think you could hunt him down and place him in an orphanage until I can pick him up? Put the kids you're looking for in there too. Maybe they can talk some sense into him."

"They do need to learn the consequences. I also heard Flash's nephew ran away, Kaldur disappeared from Atlantis and Miss Martian left J'onn after finding out she's an orphan. I have a feeling that those four have found each other. It will be easier for them if they are all sent to the orphanage then claimed by their mentors. I will take Dick and Artemis. You will sit down and talk with Conner. Let him get any anger he has out of him. Then answer any questions he has truthfully. I will let the other Leaguers know where and when to pick up their new protégés."

"I don't know Bruce. Are you sure? Maybe you could talk to him for me."

"Clark this is your son we're talking about. Not mine. Besides I have enough to worry about with Jason. I will be informing Alfred and Jason of my plans when I get home now if you will excuse me I need to find Dick and Artemis before anything can go wrong."

"Okay Batman I have to go back to Metropolis. Just let me know when and where okay?"

I walked into the office to see if there were any distinctions that they even stayed in here. I see a couple of floorboards that are just slightly high enough to trip on. It's almost like they were set like that on purpose, and right on cue one of the officers trips over some near an empty corner. I walk over to him and pull up the floor board. Inside is some food and water bottles but it looks like they took most of it with them. I look at the wall very carefully. Something isn't right, there are no windows so they had to use a trapdoor and if all the supplies are in the floor then the tunnel would have to be in the wall. I look at the stones on the walls. A police officer leans on some as they slide back.

"Everyone get down!"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had no idea where to go and then I looked back at where I left these two and immediately ideas flooded my mind. I also have a contest going on with myself. I am going to try and make Traught Streetlife longer. What I plan on doing is for however many views I get I will type about that many words in the story so I can make this longer otherwise I wouldn't have made this as long as it is. So right now we have 1,799 views and I will give myself a minimum of 100 below that. I will try to put up a chapter each week but as the chapters must get longer the longer it will take for me to put them up. Hope I left you with a better long story and a nice little cliffhanger for you. Tune in sometime between maybe one to two weeks to find out what went wrong. **

**-Leo**


	11. Capture

Capture Traught Chapter Eleven

"Everyone get down!"

Everyone drops to the floor as arrows fly out of the wall. When they stop I look at the other wall and see they make a pattern. I stand up and look at the wall without the arrows in it.

"Everyone out."  
"Batman if these are runaway kids we need to be here."  
"If you don't want arrows through you I recommend you leave until open the door."  
"O-Okay Batman."

After they leave I take a picture of the arrows then hold it up to the empty corner. I press one stone in, then another and another. This goes on until I get to the last stone. I accidentally pressed the wrong one and I drop to the floor as more arrows fly out. I repeat the process but in the middle I press the wrong one again. Down to the floor as arrows come out again, this is the last time. I take my time to make sure there are no mistakes. How did Artemis remember this? After five minutes all the stones are correctly pushed in and the door swings open.

I don't call the police in because these two are mine. I run down the tunnel until the door shuts. Then I stop and pull out a flashlight. There is most likely going to be booby traps. I try to stay in the middle of the tunnel. As I'm walking I look at the ground to make sure there are no tripwires.

Dick's POV

I follow behind Artemis as she leads me deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

"So do you have like a map or something?"  
"No."  
"How do you know where we're going then?"  
"I made this. I didn't have any help. Therefore I should know where I'm going."  
"Okay."

After another two minutes of walking we come into this open chamber with five more tunnels.

"Now where do we go?"  
"Will you shut up? You're like the annoying kid on a school bus always asking 'are we there yet?'"  
"Sorry."

She leads me to the farthest left tunnel and we are confronted with another brick wall. She places her palm on the wall as she feels around it. She expertly pushes in 13 stones. The wall falls down and allows us entrance.

"Artemis, can I ask a question?"  
"What is it?"  
"How did you make the walls like that?"

She stays quiet and I just assume it's a secret. We continue walking for ten more minutes before we stop. Artemis walks over to the side of the tunnel and sits down. I follow not far behind her.

"Want some water?"  
"Please."

She hands me a bottle as she pulls one out for herself. I gulp down at least half of it but it's hard to tell with the stick light. I look at her and she seems to be exhausted.

"Hey, are you alright?"  
"Fine." She mumbles.  
"You sure, you don't look too good."  
"I'm fine. Leave me be. We'll get going soon."  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why don't you take a quick nap and I'll wake you if anything seems different."  
"No."  
"Well just relax, okay?"  
"Fine."

I see her rest her head against the cool tunnel wall. Her eyes shut slowly as her breathing slows and equals out. I just sit content next to her, but cautious and alert for anything out of the ordinary. The red stick light starts fading so I grab the backpack and look for more as it fades more. As the last flicker of light disappears I find another and snap it.

"What!"

Artemis jumps up and looks around the tunnel until she sees me with the light stick.

"Oh."  
"Sorry, the sticks were fading so I grabbed another so we wouldn't have to fumble in the dark for one."  
"Oh okay."

She sits back down and falls back to sleep relatively quickly. I keep watch for what feels like ten minutes before I see a small light coming from where we were. I shake Artemis awake and wait for her to gain her right state of mind before showing her. She heads to the other side of the tunnel and grabs something, then comes back.

"What did you get?"  
"Look with the light."  
"Oh, and why exactly do you have that in here?"  
"Because usually if I'm in an escape tunnel I might have to fight someone?"  
"True. So that's why you stopped here?"  
"Yeah, I knew it was there and I was going to fall asleep if we kept moving. I figured I might get a couple of minutes of sleep before I would have to fight."  
"You knew?"  
"Yeah, didn't you? "No . . . How?"  
"I heard the stone wall."  
"Oh,"

"Richard . . . Artemis! I know you're in here." Batman warns.

Artemis stands up and pushes me behind her. I try to hand the light to her but she pushes it back to me. I see the light Batman's carrying, come into our tunnel. As he comes closer he notices the red light and stops.

"I can see you two."  
"I know you can." Artemis says.  
"I don't want to have to hurt you."  
"Sure Batman, that's always the case."  
"Artemis put the weapon down."  
"Oh it's so sweet that you recognize me."  
"Put your weapon down. I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help."

Artemis puts the sword between her armpit as she grabs her bow and a couple of arrows. How she is able to shoot a bow like that I don't want to know. She shoots a couple of arrows at Batman that he easily dodges as he comes closer to us. She hands her bow back to me and pulls out the sword.

"Stay put Grayson."

I stand there shell shocked as Artemis Crock daughter of the villain Sportsmaster goes up against the superhero, The Dark Knight of Gotham, The Batman. I can't see what's happening but I hear the sword hit Batman's gauntlets as the stop her attack. I hear grunts and see little flashes of someone. Then I hear the metal hit the ground as Batman knocks the sword out of her hands. One hit later and I hear her body hit the ground. I run over to her and check her over with the light. Batman stands there looking at me almost taunting me to attack him. I just put Artemis's bow and quiver down and worry about Artemis.

Batman's POV

For having almost no light Artemis put up quite the fight. I had the night vision in the cowl turned off just in case they tried to blind me. As we were fighting I eventually got the sword out of her hands but she moved away and I hit her in the head too hard knocking her out. I could see Richard just standing there with the light and her bow and quiver. He runs over with it still in tow like he's going to fight as well. When I give him a downgraded Batglare he puts the weapons down and just hold Artemis. I pick up Artemis and wait for Richard to get whatever they had brought in with them.

"What are you going to do now?"

I continue walking as I lead him back out of the tunnel. Once back in the office I see the officers are gone; having given up trying to figure out the code. Richard follows me to the Batmobile and waits for further instruction. I placed Artemis in the back as he gets in next to her. I hop in the driver's seat and head to the Batcave.

Dick's POV

I must fallen asleep while Batman was taking us somewhere because I wake up and notice something soft underneath me. I sit up and look for Artemis. She's in the bed across the room from me. Now that there is light I see a spot on her forehead where Batman hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Good you're up."  
"Who the heck are you?"  
"I am Alfred, Batman's butler."  
"Were you watching me sleep?"  
"I heard you stirring, so I came in to check on you. Your friend is alright. She just needed rest; she has not slept in a long time. For all we know, she could sleep all day and night and half of tomorrow."

At that moment my stomach decides to make its own input on the situation by growling rather profusely.

"Oh my, where are my manners. Do you want something to eat?"  
"It would be nice, thank you."  
"I shall be back soon. Stay in here." He orders with a glare that could rival the Batman's.

I look around the room for a bathroom but find none. I really gotta go though. It shouldn't take me too long, right? I step out of the room to see that we are currently residing in a cave. There are most likely no bathrooms so I walk back in the room and check on Artemis. It's at that moment that I remember about her bow and quiver and everything. I look around the room to see nothing so I walk back out and start looking for them.

"Are you looking for something?"  
"Wa- h-how do you do that?"  
"I am the Batbutler, I must be able to sneak up on the Batman, I can sneak up on you."  
"Of course, I was just looking for our stuff."  
"Well, I don't know what Batman has done with it so I recommend you get back in the room. I brought food with me for you and your friend if she happens to wake up."  
"Thank you Alfred."  
"You're very welcome Master Richard."  
"My name is just Dick. You don't have to call me Master or Richard."  
"My apologies Sir."  
"I give up."

After he leaves I look at the food. I've never seen food this expensive looking. I take a bite and fall in love with it. Before I know it my portion of the food is gone. I lay down on the bed to sleep.

Alfred's POV

After giving Master Richard the food I walk out to find Master Bruce sitting at the computer.

"Alfred come look at this."  
"What is it?"  
"I typed in the name Richard Grayson and I find pictures of a man. Could this Richard Grayson that we have with us be the Richard Grayson from the Flying Graysons?"  
"Weren't you listening in to their back stories Sir?"  
"I only heard half of Dick's but I heard all of Artemis's."  
"Will you still require taking them to the group home then?"  
"Yes, I can't have them with me yet. I don't have their accommodations set up yet."  
"Well if you want to drop them off, now would be the time. They are both knocked out as you say."  
"Thank you Alfred. I'll get on it."

I get one of Master Bruce's cars and park it out front for him when he changes out of his _uniform_. Once done with that I gather all of the kid's stuff and put it in the cave. Master Bruce has informed me of his plans he is just waiting to tell Jason. Not much long after he comes up carrying Artemis in his arms. He places her in the car then goes back in for Richard. I really like that name. It fits the boy almost to the tip. I just hope his past is not what Master Bruce thinks it is.

"All ready Alfred. I shouldn't be gone long."

"If anything comes up just call Sir."

"Sure thing Alfred."

After watching him leave I head upstairs to awaken Master Jason for school.

Bruce's POV

After making sure the bruising on Artemis's head had gone down I picked her up and carried her to the car Alfred had brought out. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to explain bringing in two teenagers to the social services but hopefully I won't have to. Dick was passed out on his bed after eating the food Alfred had made. Poor kid, if he is who I think he is, his life is almost worse than mine. After setting him down in the car as well I drive off to the group home. When I find Conner and all the other's as well this is where I will bring them. Once they are all there I will call the mentors and tell them what is going to happen.

Pulling up to the building I see a woman come out. When she sees it's me she rushes over to my side. I open the back door and grab Artemis leaving Dick.

"Mr. Wayne what are you doing here? And why do you have two teenagers passed out in your vehicle?"

"I found them outside my door and I found this girl with bruising to the side of her head. The first place I thought to come to was here. Can you help me?"

"Of course, it's just not every day do we get such a popular man to walk through our front doors. Follow me; don't even worry about going to the front desk."

"Thank you."

She leads me to a bedroom that could pass as a prison with bunk beds on it. There are three bunk beds so six total. That is enough to hold all the runaways - that I know of.

"Place her here and I'll take care of her while you get the boy."

"Thank you."

I head back out to the car to see Dick starting to wake up. I jog over to the car and try to grab him before he can recognize where he is.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where the hell are you taking me? I'm not going in there. Put me down." He kept this up all the way into the room with Artemis. When I put him down on the floor he tried to run away but I had a hold of his shoulders so he couldn't run. "What are you doing dropping us off here?"

"Relax, Kid. They'll take care of you here."

"Wait, who the hell are you? Last I know I passed out in the Batcave after Alfred gave me food. WHO ARE YOU?"

"Are you alright? Are you sure you didn't get hit upside the head like your friend?"

"Artemis! Where did you put her?"

"She's right here, sonny. Do you want to tell me your name?"

"I ain't gonna be stayin' here long enough for ya to remember it so I might as well not."

"Speak correctly."

"Why? I don't know ya, what do you care?"

"Don't forget about your friend. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like you leaving her. Especially if she's your girlfriend."

"She is NOT my GIRLFRIEND. We just met each other when I was trying to get away from Batman."

**A/N: Hah, I typed more in the story than we have in views. I would have gotten this up sooner but my computer decided to not let me email myself what I had typed on my tablet so it took me longer to type this. But hey, it's getting longer guys. Let me know what ya think and when it's long enough but not too short or too long. 'Cause I know those take forever to read and those aren't always that great. **

**-Leo**


	12. Prison Break

Prison Break Traught Chapter Twelve

"Grayson. Will you pipe down?"  
"Sorry, how do you feel?"  
"My head is killing me no thanks to Batman but I'll live."  
"What happened to you dear?"

Artemis slowly sits up and opens her eyes to see a lady kneeling next to her while she lays on a bed.

"Grayson, where are we?"  
"Uhm I think it's Gotham Orphanage."  
"Who is the guy behind you?"  
"I am Bruce Wayne. I found you on my front doorstep and I couldn't take care of you so I brought you here."  
"The billionaire Bruce Wayne?"  
"Yes."  
"Ugh. Why did you bring us here. You should have just left us and when I woke up we would've left not bring us here."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"My dad should be at home and I was just hanging with my . . . brother when we were attacked by the Batman."  
"I though he was a good guy?" The lady asks  
"I did too but not anymore."  
"I should get going." Bruce Wayne says behind me.  
"Thank you Mr. Wayne we'll take good care of these kids."  
"Thank you."

He leaves and I let my shoulders slump just a little. I look at Artemis and see in her eyes an escape plan already forming.

"Can I just rest? I still don't feel too good."  
"Of course. If you need anything just give a shout."

The social worker walks out of the room as I sit down next to Artemis.

"So what's the plan?" I ask  
"I know for a fact that the windows have bars but they're really weak. They'll break with just the slightest pressure."  
"They're too high for just one of us to reach even with the bed."  
"No duh, that's why you're going to climb on my shoulders and go out first."  
"Nuh uh, with your head already injured that's not a good idea. You should go out first."  
"So you're saying I climb on your shoulders and go out the window?"  
"Oh right. Fine but if anything happens tell me immediately."  
"I know Grayson."

I climb on her shoulders as she stands up to the window. I grab one of the bars and it just seems to bend. I push a little harder as it starts giving. Then a snap and I push it onto the grass. I do the same with the other four bars then pull myself through the window. Once on the grass I look at Artemis through the window.

"You're turn."

She jumps on the bed and gets the tips of her fingers on to the window. She agonizingly slowly pulls herself up until her elbow is on the concrete sill then she would herself the rest of the way up. But halfway through the window we here the social worker coming back. Before Artemis can pull herself completely through the window the woman pulls out a walkee talkee and calls the security. I help Artemis the rest if the way as we start running across the grass. At the top of the fence is barbed wire.

"Can you take some scrapes?"  
"Grayson, I'll live just go."

I start climbing up the fence with Artemis right next to me. Just as we get to the top a guard grabs Artemis by the foot. She starts thrashing her foot as she kicks the guy in the face. I pull apart the barbed wire and let her jump over but as I'm about to do the same two more guards come out and grab my feet.

"Let go of me!"

I pull myself up higher on the fence as the guards try to pull me back. Then I see another guard running for Artemis; who is trying to get the two guards off of me.

"Artemis to your left."

She looks to see the guard but before he can even reach her she kicks him in th head. She climbs back up the fence and grabs my wrists as she uses her weight to pull me up and away from the guards. The thing we didn't notice was the number of guards flooding out of the gate.

Artemis finally pulls me over the fence as we fall to the ground. The guards dash towards us and encircle us. I stand at Artemis's back and she does the same. If we go down, we go down together. Five guards rush at us as two come for me and three go for Artemis. She easily takes out the first one, the second takes a couple of hits and the third almost got her. I jump over my two and hit pressure points basically paralyzing them. Then four run at Artemis and three come at me.

"Why does an orphanage have so many security guards?" Artemis asks in the midst of battle "Because they don't want the kids to run away."

I took down two of my three but the third catches me off guard and takes me down as more rush to assist him. Artemis takes down her fourth as all of them jump on her. I see her go down but what I hear isn't right.

Artemis's POV

I wake up and a wave of pain overwhelms me. It feels like my left leg is dying and my right arm is dislocated. I slowly open my eyes and look around the room. I'm not in the same room as I was before. Dick isn't in here either, I have to find him. I sit myself up, slowly I stand an put weight on my right leg. Right next to the bed is a crutch so I grab it as I hobble across the room. As I each the door the social worker comes into the doorway.

"Now now Artemis, you can't just go running off."  
"Let me go!"  
"You're leg is broken in two different places, I don't recommend using it for a week or two."  
"I will not stay here."

The lady walks away taking the crutch with her. I lie back down hoping Dick will find me but when I hear a scream, I know better.

Dick's POV

I woke up and found that they had tied me to the bed. I struggle trying to free at least my hand but then I see someone I never wanted to see.

Mystery POV

"Why hello Dickie Bird. You don't look so good. Is the Flying half of the Flying Grayson gone?"  
"I will never stop flying. No matter what."  
"I could ground your flight whenever I want. I might just do it now."  
"Lets go of me." I hear a girl scream.  
"So you have a friend with you. Maybe I should have you watch her fall too."  
"No! Leave her out of this. I drug her into this. It's not her fault."  
"But she's a runaway too though isn't she?"  
"No, I mean yes, I don't know."  
"Ahh, but you do. You see I'm not alone here."  
"I know Batman."  
"You think little Batman can stop us?" Another person asks a silhouette in the doorway.  
"Who's there?"  
"Oh you know just a friend. We met once or twice, you didn't accept my offer. Maybe you would like to reconsider or your friend gets it."  
"Dick?"  
"Artemis!"  
"Artemis, Lawrence's youngest daughter?"  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Leave her alone."  
"Oh, we can't hurt her, Lawrence will do all of that for us. But then again I think I remember hearing him saying he wouldn't send a Shadow after her. She's not worth anything." I tel him  
"It would be so much fun though, I haven't gotten anything from the Boy Blunder. Batsy hasn't been letting him out, but this girl has potential for being fun."  
"I brought the stuff. I hope I didn't forget anything."  
"I think it's all hear darling thank you. Do you want the first hit?

This girl, Artemis, as he calls her looks at her almost begging her it looks like and she doesn't seem to want to hurt the girl anyway.

"It's no use."  
"Sweety, why don't you want the first hit?"  
"I'm just not feelin' too good puddin' maybe the boy but I can't hit her."  
"Alright, go watch the door."

He pulls out a signature knife and slips it in her mouth. Then pulls it out.

"I don't want to rush anything."  
"Don't hurt her. It's me your after not her."  
"Nah, she's better. No one even knows about you." He says.  
"Darling, could you please shut him up?"  
"Of course."

She walks over to Dick with a rag as I grab a knife and throw it at her leg. Her scream is the last thing he will hear. I grab a second knife and throw it at her again for target practice. I haven't thrown a knife since I missed that one day as a child.

"Please."  
"No, my friend here still deserves to have his fun."  
"No, no anything but him, please."  
"Oh Arte, don't you remember me?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Ok well if you don't want me, then would you rather have a third friend."  
"I would like to take my friend and go home."  
"Why hello, Alice."  
"Oh God, I'll take you back, get him away from me."  
"You already chose him, I can't just tell him no."  
"Let go of me you psychopath."  
"Oh your hair, it's so beautiful."  
"Don't touch me!"

I turn away from them and look at Dick. My friend comes up by my side as his friend comes next to him. I think of all the things I can do to him.

"Who wants the first mark?  
"Puddin' would you like it since you didn't hit the girl?"  
"Love to."

She walks over to the corner and grabs a mallet and hefts it onto her shoulder. She walks back over and and throws it down on the boy. It wakes him right up as his scream rings through the room.

A/N: Okay I know it's short but I figured since I haven't put anything up I should probably do so. This is all curtesy of my tablet seeing as my computer hates me so if there are weird errors please inform me of them immediately because of my tablets autocorrect it is really annoying. Who observe mystery POV and my three mystery villains. (Hint: the POV is one of the three.)  
-Leo


	13. Rescue and Recovery

Rescue and Recovery Traught Chapter Thirteen

Batman's POV

After returning from the orphanage I set out looking for the others. I walk into the Batcave to see Jason practicing acrobatics. I watch him from the stairs for a little as he flips around. He's gotten better from when I first got him. I walk down the rest of the stairs stating my presence for him as I walk over to the Batcomputer. I sit down and start searching the internet for anything different.  
After two hours of finding nothing I'm about to give up when Jason walks up behind me and points out something I missed.

"What's that all about Bruce? I didn't know the League was back already."  
"They aren't."  
"But it's said that some thugs were found knocked out in an abandoned apartment. It has evidence of superstrength on the wall. Why would Superman be in Central City?"  
"He wasn't."  
"Well Flash can't do that and he isn't even here. I think."  
"They should arrive tonight but if my suspicion is correct the people who did do this are somewhere close."  
"What?"  
"Jason, I need to find some kids okay. Remember how I told you about Conner, Kaldur, Megan, and Wally."  
"Yeah, but why do you need to find them? Conner has Superman and the rest have their own mentors."  
"Well things happened and they ran away."  
"Huh, so you want me to tag along and maybe try to join them? Maybe I can convince them to go home."  
"No, they know about you, then they wouldn't talk to me either. I need you to stay out of this."

The computer screen alarm starts beeping as it shows something happening at the orphanage.

"Suit up."

I quickly change into Batman and get in the tumbler as Jason flies in as the top closes. The tires screech as we race to the orphanage.

No POV

At the orphanage in Dick's room.  
Dick's screams ring through the building as knife and mallet intermingle. A knife is dragged across his skin then removed as the mallet comes down on his body. He is picked up as another throws a knife at him. Blood trickles out all over his body, staining his clothes.

"Where's Artemis?"  
"Awe, he only worries about his girlfriend. How sweet."  
"Let's break that."  
"Wait!"  
"What do you want? You have the girl, now what?"  
"Something isn't right."  
"What do you mean?"

As the beating stalls Dick sees a man holding a girl who is unmistakably Artemis. She looks like she's knocked out but he sees a slight rise and fall at her chest that makes him release a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The fighting continues until a crashing sound breaks through.

"What was that?"  
"It's probably Batsy and Boy Blunder, finally."

They stand around watching the door waiting for Batman. Unbeknownst to them Boy Wonder slips in through a window behind them and free's Dick. Dick stands up and as the Boy Wonder gestures to the window Dick shakes his head. He walks up behind one of the four with a cloth in his hand. He expertly throws it over their face muffling their shocked sounds as they slowly lose consciousness. The three finally turn around as the one holding Artemis drops her running after Dick. Dick ducks under him and grabs Artemis and runs through the clear door to the front room. He gets to the door and pushes it open but just as he runs through it something lodges itself in his ankle. He almost falls over but manages to stay upright as he runs at a slower pace away from the villains. Another ten feet and another lodges itself in his other ankle. He falls on his face as Artemis covers him; still KO'ed.  
The three walk up next to him as one yanks Artemis up by her hair and the other two grab him and drag him back inside. In the front room they place Artemis in one of the chairs and him in another. One produces rope and starts tying him up as the other two drag Artemis's chair into the middle of the room.

"Come on out Boy Wonder, we know you're there."

A figure walks out of the shadow then splits into four more as it comes closer. They walk into the light to reveal The Boy Wonder, and four other teenagers. One has the Superman logo, another has the Flash emblem, another with gills and a green girl.

"Who the hell are you?"

A crashing sound comes from down the hall as the knocked out villain stumbles toward them. As they are all turned away from the door Sportsmaster, Cheshire and ten Shadows sneak in. Artemis finally starts coming to as she looks at the door.

"Dad, Jade? Thought you was dead?" She says still somewhat groggy from the drug.

The ten Shadows fan out and attack the four teenagers as Joker goes after the Boy Wonder. He pulls out a crow bar and swings randomly backing him into a corner. Once stuck in the corner Boy Wonder is stuck trying to block hits as the Joker starts to hit harder. He grabs him by the shoulder and drags him into a room where he continue to beat the Boy Wonder to a bloody pulp. Once satisfied he goes back into the front room. But before he locks the door and places a chair under the door knob.  
He looks around to see his accomplices sprawled out on the floor in pain as the teens take on the Shadows. Sportsmaster untied Artemis and hefts her over his shoulder as she tries to get away.

"Stay away from me."

"Baby Girl, running away won't do you any good."

Artemis looks to Jade behind the smiling mask and growls. Artemis manages to get out of her dad's grip.

"You're working with Sportsmaster?"  
"Not my choice, not my call!" She growls from under the smiling mask.  
"Then who's call is it?"  
"Sorry, just because I know your secrets, doesn't mean I tell you mine."

Artemis runs at Cheshire and grabs one of her sai's from her belt. She starts attacking her when she is hit in the back by a chain mace. She sits herself up and looks from Cheshire to Sportsmaster.

"You know I don't tolerate obedience Artemis."  
"Sure Dad, Jade and I learned that the hard way."

Sportsmaster swings his mace at Artemis but she rolls away from it and stands up putting all of her weight on her good leg.

"You're hurt? How pathetic."  
"Thanks Dad."

He charges at her and grabs her by the throat hoisting her in the air.

"You can fight Jade, you can fight me, but you can't fight who you are."

He drops her as she glares at him.

"Thanks for the pep talk Dad, we should have these more often."

She runs at him with the sai and lodges it deep into his leg. She kicks him as he falls to the ground knocking off his mask. She drags him over to the chair she was just in as she quickly ties him to it. She removes his sharp objects and lodges them in his legs to handicap him more.

"Jade!"  
"Sorry Dad, in this family, it's every girl for herself."

She says as she walks away, leaving him in the room.  
The four teenagers busy themselves fighting the Shadows. Once they see Cheshire leave and Sportsmaster tied up they drop everything and grab Sportsmaster. They hoist him up and get out leaving the teens with the four original villains. Dick is still tied to the chair when the green girl finally notices him. She floats over to him and uses telekinesis to untie the ropes. He looks at her and tries to get away, not completely trusting her but his adrenaline dies off and his body slumps forward. She catches him in her arms as she notices him flinch when she touched him.  
Artemis limps over to him as she takes him out of the green girl's arms. He almost seems to snuggle into her, finally feeling safe.

"Who are you?"  
"We are friends, wait, where is The Boy Wonder?"

Everyone looks around until Artemis sees a trail of blood lead into a room with a chair against the door. They all hurry over as the guy with the superman symbol rips the chair away and pulls the door off its hinges. They looks in to see Batman holding a limp Boy Wonder.

"Is he-?"

Batman looks at them and nods his head. He stands up and walks out to see the four villains strewn across the floor. He walks over to Joker and kicks him a few more times.

"Conner get Sportsmaster, Kaldur get Tony Zucco, Megan get Harley, Wally get Joker."

They all comply as Artemis holds herself and Dick up on her one good leg with her good arm. Batman looks at them giving them a look that says I'll be back for you two. He carries Jason to the Batmobile as he hears the police sirens. He places him inside and instructs the four assembled teenagers to place the four villains on the sidewalk and tie them up. He walks back inside to see Artemis just start to fall down so he runs over and grabs her before she can fall.

"Wally, get in here."

Wally runs in and sees Artemis and Dick being held up by Batman. He runs over and grabs a crutch for Artemis and runs back placing it in her hands as she grabs it and releases Batman.

"Thank you."

Artemis hobbles outside as Batman basically carries Dick to the Batmobile placing him in it. Artemis makes her way over and Batman gestures for her to get in too. Once she's inside he walks away and disappears to call the mentors of the other four.

"Superman, I found Conner come to the Batcave to get him tonight."

"Flash, I found Wally come to the Batcave to get him tonight."

"J'onn I found M'gann come to the Batcave to get her tonight."

"Aquaman, I found Kaldur come to the Batcave to get him tonight."

Afterwards he walks back out and sees Commisioner Gordon talking with Kaldur. He waits for them to finish before confronting the four altogether.

"Okay, I'm taking all of you back with me to my Cave."  
"Why?" Conner asks very bluntly  
"I've been looking for you."

They all look to Kaldur as he is elected their spokesperson.

"We would be honored to, we were actually coming here to talk with you anyway, when we saw the Batmobile we decided to see what was going on."  
"Good, pile in."

And when he says pile in, he means pile in. After some switches all seven teenagers and Batman are riding back to the Batcave. Artemis and Dick sit next to each other in the back with the most space seeing as they are injured. Wally, Megan, Conner and Kaldur squeeze into two seats leaving the front for Jason.  
Once inside the Batcave Alfred comes out to greet them only to see six too many people. Batman hops out and goes around to get Jason as Kaldur, Wally, Megan, and Conner get out. Wally runs over and helps Artemis out as she swats him away from Dick. On the ride over he had passed out and Artemis had become very protective of him. She picks him up carefully despite her own injuries and pulls him out of the car. She grabs her crutch and very slowly maneuvers herself towards Batman, Dick in tow.

"Would you like some help Miss-?"  
"Artemis. And no thanks, where is your medical ward?"  
"Right over here."

Artemis's POV

I probably should have let Wally carry Dick but I don't know he just seems too eager. I can't trust him like I can Dick. Very slowly I work myself towards the medical bay as the butler holds the door open for me.

"Thank you -"  
"Alfred, you may call me Alfred."  
"Thank you Alfred."

He is very grandfatherly. He is kind but stern as he watches my every movement calculating exactly what's wrong with me just by the way I move. I place Dick down on the examination table as I collapse on it. Alfred comes over and checks Dick over giving me some time to survey my surroundings. I look up to see bats everywhere, but they don't scare me because little to nothing can. I stare off into space not even realizing Alfred is asking me a question.

"Miss Crock? Are you alright?"  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What were you asking?"  
"I was asking if you would like some food now or after I've looked you over."  
"I'm fine, just a broken bone, dislocated shoulder, lots of cuts and bruises and maybe a slight concussion. Nothing to worry about."  
"Why that is a lot to worry about! A concussion is very serious Miss. Master Bruce call doctor Leslie."  
"What is it Alfred?"  
"Miss Crock has what she thinks are minor injuries that include a concussion, broken leg, dislocated shoulder, and lots of cuts and bruises."  
"Wait, you said Master Bruce, like Bruce Wayne?"  
"I'll explain everything after those four have left." Batman says as he motions to the four mystery teens.

I start to get dizzy so I get off of Dick's bed and stumble towards an empty bed. Along the way I crash into some stuff which causes the four meta humans to come scrambling in to check on me.

"Are you okay?" The green one asks me  
"Do I look okay?"  
"Well no but -"  
"Look Megs, I think she just needs some sleep, don't let her attitude get to you okay. She just needs to heal after what happened."  
"What did happen?" I ask suddenly not remembering how I got these injuries or how I met them.  
"You-you don't remember?"  
"Well I just remember guards jumping on me and breaking my left leg and one of them grabbing my right arm and pulling it behind my back dislocating it."  
"Miss Crock must be examined now so please leave."

A doctor walks in and first looks at Dick's table because he's closer as I try to make myself scarce. She turns toward my table and sees me then walks over.

"Artemis?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"So you have a concussion, broken leg, dislocated shoulder and cuts and bruises?"  
"Well from self examination yeah, pretty sure I don't have any internal bleeding so nothing to worry about."  
"A concussion is still pretty serious."  
"I've gone through almost dying, this is nothing."  
"You've almost died?"  
"Yeah, it was nothing like this, especially since I was alone after it so I fixed myself."  
"Well, let me see if there is anything that you might have missed."

She starts poking around at my ribs but all she does is press on bruises. She walks over to the door and locks it then closes the blinds so no one can see in or out.

"Please take off your shirt."  
"What!?"  
"I need to clean your wounds."  
"I can do that myself thank you very much."  
"I still need to fix your arm and then put a cast on your leg. Would you rather it be infected with a cast or not?"  
"Fine."

I sit up only to feel dizzy again as I try to pull my shirt off with one arm. Once she notices my struggles she helps me pull it over my head. I know what she sees, they're not what I just got but the scars from times before. She walks over to a closet where she gets a bowl and fills it with water. She returns and soaks a cloth, setting to work cleaning my cuts. When she's half way done with my torso we hear Dick start to stir. I quickly grab my shirt and hide myself as he sits up holding his head. He looks at me then immediately lays back down.

"Good idea, Dick."  
"I'd prefer not to see that anyway, no offense."  
"None taken, we're almost done."

The doctor sets back to my back working on a big cut that I don't remember how I got. I actually don't remember how I got any of them or the concussion. Five minutes later she helps me put my shirt back on as she walks over to Dick.

"Don't you dare hurt him."  
"I'll try not to."  
"Wow, Arte, overprotective much?"  
"We're basically family now, I have to watch out for you."  
"Alright, well rest."  
"Sure."

I lie back down as I hear the doctor do the same things she did with me to Dick. After she cleaned his torso she had him take off his pants so she could stitch up the cuts where knives were lodged in him. I look down at my legs to see some of the same marks but they don't hurt since they all seem to be in my broken leg. I lie back down and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone trying to pull down my pants as I fling myself up and try to kick them. I look at the person to see it's the doctor.

"Sorry."  
"It's quite alright. Instincts are an evil thing sometimes."

I help her with my pants as she grabs a needle and thread. I look over to see Dick is passed out again. Don't you dare wake up soon Dick. She comes over and starts to stitch my cuts together as I get light headed, again. I really hate concussions. She makes quick work of my cuts then is prodding my leg.

"I need an x-Ray to know exactly where it's broken."

I stand up and grab the crutch that's by my bed as I hobble with her to the x-Ray machine. I hop up on it as she places a lead vest on my chest. Afterwards she puts the picture over the light for me to see and it's worse than I first thought. Since I was using it when I probably shouldn't have I broke it in more places than just two.  
I hobble back to the bed and lie down taking in what I've learned trying to remember anything. I see the doctor come over and she seems to be doing something to my leg but I can't feel it.

"Can you feel this?"  
"No, is that a bad thing?"  
"Yes."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Your nerves have been, how to say it kindly, split."  
"I will get feeling in my leg again eventually right? I'll be able to walk?"  
"With time and lots of physical therapy yes but for months no. You will be confined to a wheelchair."  
"Great, just like my mom."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

She grabs some sweatpants out of her bag and helps me into them. I look at the bag to see it's mine from the warehouse that I forgot about.

"Hey! Where did you get that?"  
"Alfred gave it to me and said it should fit."  
"That's mine from when Batman kicked me in the head knocking me out. Dick might have been conscious and so he would've grabbed the bag and my BOW, where'smybow?"  
"Artemis?"  
"Dick! Did you grab my bow and quiver when we were back in the tunnel?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Where did you put it?"  
"I-I don't remember."  
"Well Doctor -"  
"Leslie."  
"Well Doctor Leslie has our backpack."

He springs up and looks at me then starts looking for them. He sits up as I start to push myself up and reach for my crutch. Doctor Leslie almost pushes me back down as she runs over to push Dick down too. I have to find my bow and quiver so I sit up again and actually manage to swing my feet off the table before she tries to push me back down.

"Batman!"

Batman comes running in here to see Doctor Leslie trying to push me down as he gestures for two people from outside to come in. When I see Conner and Kaldur walk in I struggle even more with Doctor Leslie because then I know I won't get up. I manage to push her off me and get on the ground as I grab my crutch and look around the room. I sense someone come up behind me as I put all my weight on my right leg to pull my crutch out and hit them with it. It was a failed attempt because behind me stands Conner holding it, with one hand he tugs it out of my hand and grabs me around the waist and sets me back down on the table. I see Wally and Megan come in also as Kaldur finally grabs Dick's arms holding him to the table. Conner stands on my right side so I start to kick him but to no avail as his invulnerability brushes my kicks off. Wally runs over and grabs Dick's legs as Megan grabs my ankles. Doctor Leslie walks over to me with a needle that I guess has a sedative in it. I've never really liked needles so it gives me that little boost I need to slip out of Conner's grasp and kick Megan off me as I leave the crutch and run out the door. I look behind me to see no one chasing after me only to bump into someone's chest. In front of me stands Alfred and his glare is worse than Batman's. My eyes go wide as he points to the room I just left. I acutely turn around and walk back into the room and climb back on the bed ceasing all struggle. Dick sees that I've given up and stops also.

"Do I need to say anything, Miss Crock?"  
"No Alfred, Sir. I'll listen."  
"Good. Come kids let's leave these two alone."

He glances at me one last time before swiftly exiting the room. The four teenagers look at Leslie who nods and they leave.

"Alfred's pretty scary isn't he?"  
"Yeah. How does he- well I guess being Batman's Butler does mean he has to be able to scare Batman. It's just, I can stare down Batman with full-on Batglare any day but I wouldn't last a minute with Alfered's glare."  
"It's intense I know."  
"You've made him angry?"  
"No but whenever Batman has really bad injuries and he won't rest Alfred's come in here and glared at him. He stays just like that then. You saw the lightest degree of it."  
"I don't think I want to see it at all."  
"Well, I'll come back tomorrow to check on both of you. Make sure you stay off your leg. Both of you, tell that to your friend when he wakes up. I'll give Alfred some bottles of painkillers for you both.  
"Okay."

Doctor Leslie leaves and I see Dick shift then yelp quietly. I hop up and grab my crutch as I make my way over to him. I look down at him to see he's having a nightmare. He starts rolling more and more as he gets closer to the edge. I try to keep him from falling off on my side but then he rolls off the other way. I drop my crutch and run over to the other side and just barely catch him. In the process of catching him my right arm locks as I feel the shoulder pop. I wince as I hold him up and try to put him back on the table. All of my focus is on holding him that I can't yell out for help. Thankfully Conner hadn't left yet and he must have heard my increased heart rate as he runs in the room. He sees me and he quickly runs over grabbing Dick out of my arms. He places him back on the bed then grabs me and does the same.

"Thanks."

Alfred comes in to see Conner placing me on the bed. He looks at me with the beginning of a glare and Conner turns around.

"She kept him from falling off the bed, it's not her fault."  
"She should not be on her feet at all."  
"Well would you rather I Iet him fall."  
"If necessary I can pull out something I have used to keep Batman down, I will use it for you too."  
"I'm just looking out for a friend, and even if I did want to stay down I can't stay still. I'm going to need to be able to move around."  
"Why can't she have a wheelchair?" Conner asks taking my side  
"I believe the last one we had was broken when someone tried to take it down the steps."  
"I don't want to know." I say  
"Conner I need to talk to you." Batman or Bruce I mean calls in. He gives me one last stray look and I nod to tell him I'll be okay.  
"Alfred couldn't you ask Leslie if she could bring a wheelchair? Please? I promise I won't use my leg if you give me a wheelchair."  
"Alright, I'll ask her but don't think that means one will magically appear."

I lie down and listen to what Batman is talking about with the four teens outside.

"- entors will be coming to pick you up. Now I know you have not been on good terms with them but I have a proposal for all of you if you won't run off again."  
"Well, what is it?" Conner asks ever the bluntest of them all.  
"I have seen how you fought in the Orphanage and I think it would be of good use to use your powers to create a stealthy team below the League that can go on covert operations. You will not be public heroes but you will help the League with many missions especially when we are spread short. Do we have a deal?"  
"Who would be our leader?" Megan asks.  
"You would decide. And once Artemis and her friend are healed I will see if they want to join as well."

Whoa, there, what the hell? No way am I becoming a hero. Dad would kill me if he found out that I ditched the life to become a hero. Then again what else can I do if I don't. He would kill me anyway for running away so I might as well try.

"-think they will be in recovery?"  
"I am not quite sure. It seems Artemis has the most injuries but I can't be sure. So should I call your mentors?"  
"Sure."

Everything is quiet, I can't even hear Batman as he walks away from the teens. They come in to check on Dick and I. I remember what Leslie said. 'With time and lots of physical therapy yes but for months no. You will be confined to a wheelchair.'

"Are you o-?" The Megan started then stopped herself, remembering my answer the first time.  
"I'll live. Not happy with the diagnosis but it could've been worse."  
"So Batman was telling us about an opportunity of making a team and we were wondering if your friend and you would like to join."  
"I heard, I think it would be good for me but I won't be able to. With my leg being as messed up as it is, Leslie said I'll be lucky if I can walk properly by myself in a year."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that!"  
"It's fine, I've had worse without physical therapy and I'm still functional."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well let's just say I've had my fair share of injuries and the healing processes."  
"Oh, well we aren't staying here but we'll come visit everyday if that's alright with you?"  
"It'll be nice to see people other than Batman, Alfred and Leslie."  
"So it's settled, when would be the best time to visit?" Kaldur asks  
"I don't know just not at night. I'd prefer to sleep then." Everyone lightly chuckles and agrees as they say good bye and depart with their mentors. I lie down and fall asleep again as nightmares weave in with real fears.

-Next Day-

I wake up at seven like I do everyday and sit up. At first my surroundings are unfamiliar then everything rushes back to me. When I look around the first thing I see is a wheelchair. Thank you Doctor Leslie. I look at Dick to see him still asleep and by his bed is a wheelchair too. They both have ribbons on them and they really are a gift. In my chair is my quiver and bow as I quickly pull them up to inspect them. I pull myself down and into the chair as I place my bow and quiver on my lap. I wheel myself to the door. It's closed and causes some difficulty at first until I rig a small thing to open it easier while wheelchair bound. I wheel myself through and see no one down here. They must be having the funeral for the Boy Wonder. Man I feel bad, I mean I know it wasn't my fault and it's what every hero knows. But still he's still just a kid, then again I'm only a kid too I guess. I roll around for a little to learn about where I will be staying for a while as I recover. As I start to feel tired I see a range that looks like it's meant for throwing not shooting but it shouldn't be too hard to adjust. A table rests at what I guess is about 150 meteres. I place my quiver on the table and grab my bow. I knock an arrow and aim. And once again life seems normal.

"What are you doing?"

I drop my bow and arrow and spin around to see Dick in his wheelchair and the four others. How did I not hear them?

"Uhm, I was practicing."  
"Are you sure you should be doing that? You know with your dislocated shoulder and all." Kaldur asks  
"Oh, oops, sorta forgot about it. I didn't really feel anything."  
"Yeah well if you would've looked at your clipboard you would have seen that Doctor Leslie left a note saying she gave both of you pain killers and that you had to stay on the bed." Wally scolds  
"Sorry, it's just I haven't, I've had a lot on my mind."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asks  
"N-no thanks."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine."  
"We should get you back in bed before anything happens."

All of a sudden everything goes black.

Dick's POV

Conner had just said we should get Artemis back to bed when she seemed to just pass out. I jump out of my seat and reach for her but Wally reaches her first causing me to fall flat on my face. My face turns red in anger as I push him off her as I grab her and stroke her hair.

"What the heck dude?"  
"She's my friend. She doesn't even like you."  
"So, that doesn't mean I can't save her."  
"She's mine. Got it."

Something flashes in my eyes and causes Wally to stop arguing with me. Conner leans down and lifts Artemis and me back into my chair as he wheels us back into the room. Kaldur takes Artemis out of my hands and puts her back in her bed as Conner does the same for me. I don't know what got over me but Artemis is mine not Wally's and he just . . . no.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah sorry."  
"It's fine. She did the same to me when we first got here. I went to pick you up out of the Batmobile and she basically beat me up and carried you all the way here with her injuries and crutch. You guys are meant for each other."  
"Thanks."

Conner helps sit me up with some pillows as they grab chairs and sit around Artemis and me. Except Kaldur who looks a little worried for Artemis.

"We should call Doctor Leslie."  
"That might be a good idea. I think she left her number on the clipboard."

Conner leans down and reads the number off to Kaldur as he types it in and calls her.

'Hello'  
'This is Kaldur'  
'Artemis is having complications'  
'She didn't see your note on the clipboard and might have passed out'  
'Okay thank you'  
"What'd she say?"  
"She'll be over soon."

Kaldur grabs a chair and comes into the circle. We all just sit around waiting for Leslie. Not fifteen minutes later she comes careening through the door with her bag in tow.

"Do you know how long she had been up?"  
"Well I think she got up at seven."  
"So she's been up and active for an hour, this is not good. Everyone out."  
"Why?"  
"Guys, just listen to her." Artemis mumbles.  
"Artemis! Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Artemis, I'm going to need you to stay in bed along with you too for the rest of the week. Your injuries are still very serious and take time to heal."  
"When can I start physical therapy?"  
"It will be at least a month."  
"Come on, I need to get better faster than that. At the fastest rate when will I be ready to like be completely self functional again?"  
"Well it all depends on how you take the treatment and my best guess is you should be back to your peak condition in a year."  
"WHAT!?"  
"You had a terrible accident Artemis. It takes time to heal. Just because mentally you are better you're still physically unable."  
"Please let me try. I can't stay here so long."  
"Why?"  
"Guys can you please leave?" It almost looks like she's at the brink of tears and everyone leaves as Kaldur closes the door.  
"I need to get better because I need to go see my mom soon. Dick knows what I'm talking about but I can't be in this shape when she sees me again. She hasn't seen me since my birthday."  
"I will try as hard as I can Artemis but I can't speed up your healing. It can only happen with time."  
Artemis sits up and grabs her crutch and start to stand. Leslie just watches to see what happens ready to catch in case she falls but Artemis is steady.  
"See, I can start physical therapy now. I need to."  
"Can you feel your leg?"  
"Sort of but I might need a brace for a little. I have one at my house but I can't get in there. My dad won't let me."  
"We can just make a brace."  
"No this one is important to me."  
"Artemis?"  
"Yeah Dick?  
"We could send those four to your house." He suggests as he points out the door.  
"Then they'd know who he is."  
"Well sometimes one thing must happen for another."  
"God Dick why do you have to be right? I just, no one else really cares about me until they find out my dad is an assassin and my sister is too. Then they just push me away."  
"They're different, I'm different. We're all different. When you told me I didn't see you differently and look at Doctor Leslie, she isn't reacting badly about what you said. They won't either."  
"I don't know."  
"Guys can you come back in here!?"

The four come back in and look at me confused then to Artemis to see her state of distress.

"What's wrong?"  
"How would you guys react if you found out someone you knew was an assassin that you were friends with?"  
"Why?" Wally asks getting over the shock first  
"Well just answer the question then I'll tell you why."  
"Well I mean it depends on who the friend is. If I trust them I would be fine with it. Besides I wouldn't be a friend with an assassin anyway."  
"What's an assassin?" Megan asks  
"A person trained to kill usually a political figure but occasionally just trained to kill people. Or a murderer."

I look to Artemis to see her trying to hide more and more until I said the word murderer and she basically died it looked like.

"Well if they kill people then I don't think I would want to be with them but if they were just trained and never killed then I think I would be fine."  
"Well I'm supposed to always see the best of everyone before I judge them so I would want to get to know them before I say anything."  
"I agree with Conner." Kaldur says

I look to Artemis and a glimmer of hope shines in her eyes as she sits herself up. I look at her and in my eyes I ask her if she wants me to tell them. She nods her head once as I gesture for them to take a chair. The entire time Leslie just stands next to Artemis and holds her almost like a mother.

"Okay so what's with the question?"  
"Well there is a friend in this room who was trained to be an assassin."  
"Who!?"

I look at Artemis and everyone else's gazes follow mine. She starts to cower away then takes it all in and sits up straighter.

"Artemis, I think it's better if you say." Wally says  
She looks down then looks back up. She sighs and starts. "My family is villains. My dad is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire."  
"Wait, is that why you attacked them yesterday?" Wally bursts. Kaldur and Conner glare at him and he shuts up  
"Yeah, my mom was one too but she isn't anymore."  
"Where is she?" Megan asks timidly  
"She died because of my dad. I was trained to be the next best assassin after my mom and dad and sister but a few nights ago I ran away and was confronted with him. I wanted to run away sooner but I couldn't because my dad kept dragging me back. Last time I had run away about five months earlier he drug me back home and punished me. I ended up almost dying and spent three months hiding out as the worst of my injuries healed then he found me and started my training again."

**A/N: okay so I think I'll make the rest of the chapters this long but if you want them longer let me know. I feel pretty good about this and warning character death. Oops a little late but it was going to happen from the beginning. Don't really have anything to say so yeah. Don't own YJ.  
-Leo**


End file.
